


𝓢𝓪𝔂 𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓦𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓛𝓮𝓽 𝓖𝓸 ~ 𝕊αρɳαρ

by amytheiconicsimp



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt, minecraftyoutubers
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amytheiconicsimp/pseuds/amytheiconicsimp
Summary: ✧°• ☀␣☾ •°✧In this AU, Y/N is 18 and is a princess in the Sleepy Kingdom. On a stroll around the perimeter of the castle, she stumbles upon a man trying to steal some herbs on the grounds. He wore a crown so clearly, he was royal. Who is this mystery man and where's he from?✧°• ☀␣☾ •°✧
Relationships: SapnapxReader, dreamnotfound - Relationship, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	𝓢𝓪𝔂 𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓦𝓸𝓷'𝓽 𝓛𝓮𝓽 𝓖𝓸 ~ 𝕊αρɳαρ

| **7:56 AM |**

Morning came along and the sun shown through the thin bedroom curtains. My eyes slowly open and lazily, I shut my eyes again. Unbothered, I try going back to sleep so I won't have to do my daily chores.

Slowly drifting off to sleep. "I GOT YOU, TUBBO!" Shouting from across the halls is Tommy. His screaming broke the concentration and I could no longer go to sleep. I groaned in irritation.

I got up from my bed and sat at my makeup vanity. Damn, I was tired but today was just not my day. I put on light makeup and threw on a leoom pleated shirt. It was simple, it was easy, it was cute. I know; once I leave my bedroom door, chaos will happen.

✧°• ☀␣☾ •°✧

I finally open the door and already run into Tommy. "Y/N! How's my favorite sister doing? What'd you do today?" A whiff of must hits my face. Disgusting. "Tommy, I literally just got out of my room. I should go before Phil calls me. Also, wash up. You smell like a raccoon." I roll my eyes and walked past him.

"Fucking moron, I was trying to be nice.." He mumbled behind me. Tubbo runs past me to get to Tommy. Tommy huffed and politely asked, "This is why I'm always mean. Tubbo do I stink?" "Uhm, just a _bit_. You reckon if we go in the flower field, you won't stink anymore?" Tommy put his hand on Tubbo's shoulder. "Tubbo that sounds like a stupid idea..."

Tubbo looked upset. Tommy noticed it and made up his mind again, "A _stupendous_ idea!" He raised his voice. Tubbo's face brightened up and he couldn't help smiling as well. Tubbo grabbed Tommy's hand and started walking down to head outside. "You think bees will be there, Tommy!?" Tubbo gasped and I awed.

✧°• ☀␣☾ •°✧

I finally made it down the MILLION sets of STAIRS. I entered the kitchen and Techno was there. He was helping the chefs, it was sweet. "Hey big bro," I waved before exiting after grabbing an apple.

"Aye, no, come back." I stepped back into the kitchen. He took a good look at my outfit, "You're legs are too revealing," I always despise when he does this type of thing. "I'll run into Mum, then she'll say it's not that revealing. It won't be a problem." He looked at me, eye to eye.

"Y/N, there are perverts in this town." I threw the half-finished apple in the trash, "Don't worry, I'll have their head in my hands in no time." He gives me a smirk in approval, "Fine. Say good morning to Wilbur for me. He should be with Dad and Mum." I waved goodbye and ran down the corridors to the entrance of the castle.

**| 8:23 AM |**

I peeked out of the entrance of the front doors and see guards down the aisle. I started to walk out but I got stopped by spears. "I ask for your forgiveness but what did I do wrong?" I said in a confused look and wonder why both of the guards had stopped me.

They looked at me and then looked away, flustered. "Forgive us, princess. For we did not know you were going out." They brought their weapons back to their formal places. "You're apology is accepted. Just don't catch the King seeing you do that, otherwise," I gestured in a way that their heads will be chopped off.

"Oh, that's not true!" Phil put his hands on my shoulder. "That information is false and we would never do such a thing. Unless, if you're a wrongun." Wilbur walked into the room, "What's with all the chit-chat? Mum's getting her gown ready for the upcoming ball, I suggest you both should too."

"I was just saying my goodbye to go on my morning stroll. No worries, I'll get lunch from the townsfolks and I'll be back before dinner." I waved and started walking down the path, "Oh and," I turned around once again. "Techno says good morning to you, Wilbur." He smiled and I finally walked out of the gates.

✧°• ☀␣☾ •°✧

"Good morning, Princess." A feminine voice called out. People saw me and started bowing down. "There's no need to bow down, folks. I'm just taking a stroll, everything's alright." Whispers went around but settled down after a few. I walked down to the nearest bakery and opened the door. 

**| 11:19 PM |**

"I should get going now. Nice talking to you, Minx! Next time I visit, maybe you can introduce your friend to me." She smiled and nodded. "LOVE YOU, ASSHOLE!!" She yelled and I chuckled and waved goodbye. I opened the castle's front gates and walked inside. "I'm back home!" I shouted. "Y/N! Y/N!" Tommy and Tubbo ran to me, drenched in sweat and covered in...pollen? "What do you want?" "Y/N, there's a man in the back, picking the flowers Tommy and I planted a week ago!" This could be a trick for all I know but his expression seems genuine. "A man?" They both nodded aggressively.   
  


I walked into the backyard, alone, of course. I peaked my head out of the door then continued to walk out of the door frame. They were correct. There was a man and he was picking the flowers. I could slightly see his face. It looked as if he was the same age as me, heck, even a year older maybe. He had short fluffy hair that blew in the wind, wore a golden crown. Looked and dressed as a prince. Maybe he was? Who is he? Should I get closer? I took a step forward and stepped on a branch. The branch cracked and it brought his attention.   
  


He looked frightened but I was too. His eyes wide, scared. "Uhm..hell-" From the distance of the forest, faint loud noises of armor clanging together. Guards?  
  
  
  


**"Where is the prince!?"**


End file.
